


Domesticity

by veritas_st



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Domesticity meme going around Tumblr, for Captainharvey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** More often than not Stiles wakes to find Derek’s arms wrapped around him and his nose pressed to the nape of Stiles’s neck, his lips slide across Stiles’s skin as Stiles shifts, turns in Derek’s arms and tangles their legs together, pressing his lips to Derek’s chest. But sometimes, Stiles slips in behind Derek, plasters himself to Derek’s back and lets his fingers play against Derek’s stomach, with his lips pressed to Derek’s tattoo. 

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity:** Derek likes exercise, likes to strip his shirt off, slip off his shoes and run. Stiles doesn’t mind all that much when Derek comes back, wraps his arms around Stiles from behind, presses his sweaty body to Stiles’s and kisses at his neck. Stiles likes to cook, he’s got a lot better at it, and he’s forever trying out recipes on Derek. He knows when he gets them right because Derek’s eyes will slip shut and he’ll get that blissed out smile on his face. Then of course he’ll reward Stiles later for a job well done. 

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning:** Stiles. Derek mostly jumps into a cold shower, shakes himself like a dog when he’s out, flinging water all over Stiles to get him out of bed. But Stiles will stay in the shower for hours if he could, standing under the water with his eyes closed until Derek will slip in behind him to get him out. Of course that plan never works as they end up with Stiles’s legs wrapped around Derek’s waist until the water runs cold. 

**What they order from take out:** Pizza mostly, Stiles likes everything, where as Derek only likes peppers, so Stiles will order a half and half and try to sneak bits of mushroom onto Derek’s plate without him knowing. Derek always knows though, and just flicks the mushrooms back at Stiles. 

**What is the most trivial thing they fight over:** The fact that Stiles doesn’t want to go to college. Derek thinks he has to, he has too much in his brain to let it go to waste, Stiles just wants to stay, he knows all he needs to know. He knows how to fight, knows that his dad needs looking after, knows how to strip and but pack together a car engine, can shoot from a cross bow now (thank you Allison) and most importantly, he knows that he loves Derek. Derek usually sulks after the arguments, goes running until Stiles starts pacing the kitchen like he thinks Derek’s not coming back. But when he does, eventually, mud splatter over the bottom of his jeans and his chest heaving, he pulls Stiles close and says sorry with his kisses. 

**Who does most of the cleaning:** Stiles, he’s a little OCD about cleaning. Derek will help every now and then, but more often its Stiles running around the house wearing an apron that Derek _still_ doesn’t know where it came from, rubber gloves over his hands clearing up after the rest of the pack. Derek finds it endearing when Stiles sighs his ‘I’m such a martyr’ sigh and runs the back of his hand across his forehead. 

**What has a season pass in their DVR:** Derek, because he refuses to watch the drivel that Stiles watches. Derek’s been trying to educate him about real classics. Stiles may put up a fight about it, but he’s perfectly happy curling around Derek on the couch no matter what they’re watching. 

**Who controls the netflix queue:** Again, Derek, because if he has to watch one more episode of Jersey Shore (“honestly Derek it’s funny…”) he’s going to rip out his own eyes. Stiles likes to sneak the odd show in there every now and then and Derek will just roll his eyes. 

**Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working:** Derek does all the maintenance. Stiles likes to help though, even though his helping consists of staring at Derek in his tool belt and no shirt.

 **Who steals the blankets:** Neither, Derek doesn’t like blankets that much, he says he feels constricted, suffocated, and he runs so hot that Stiles doesn’t need them. Derek’s a better blanket anyway, and even though Derek doesn’t like blankets, he’s totally fine with his Stiles blanket. 

**Who leaves their stuff around:** Derek. Stiles is verging on OCD about mess. Derek’s room may have Stiles’s t-shirt’s littered across the floor, but the rest of the house is spotless and Stiles will grumble, complain and bitch whenever Derek leaves anything lying around. Derek doesn’t like to remind him that he’s not officially living here and its Derek’s house, not Stiles’s. He uses that one day to ask Stiles to move in, “well if you lived here you could have more say over what goes where,” Derek grumbles back at a bitching Stiles and Stiles stops, midsentence and his mouth drops open. “You asking me to move in with you?” he ask and Derek nods and then he’s got an armful of Stiles who’s raining kisses all over his face. He takes that as a yes. 

**Who remembers to buy the milk:** Stiles usually drops by the store on his way home from work, picks up the essentials, doesn’t forget to pick up Cheerio’s for Derek who got grumpy the first, and only, time Stiles forgot. He arrives homes with bags of shopping and Derek gets smiles slightly at the Cheerio’s and presses Stiles up against the refrigerator and kisses him to say thank you. 

**Who remembers anniversaries:** Derek remembered the first year, Stiles was busy studying for finals and the date slipped his mind. Derek woke him with kisses, a hand curled around Stiles’s dick and “I’ve put up with you for a year” muttered into his mouth. Stiles felt horrible, and since then he’s remembered every year, tries to do something special for Derek, even if its just a movie night spent with tangled legs and Stiles’s hands pressed to Derek’s skin.


End file.
